Maybe I Do
by imradxyurrad
Summary: Sequel to Wanna Do This? Troy and Gabriella's relationship is completely steady, but when difficult situations in their relatinship comes, and they have to deal with it than run away, what can two almost high school seniors do with situations like these?
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I Do

**A/N: Okay, so this is the sequel for ****Wanna**** Do This**** Do you get it? ****Wanna**** Do This? Maybe I Do… HAHAHA! No? Okay. Well it doesn't exactly fit the story plot, but I wanted to kind of connect it in a way (:**

**So I hope you enjoy and please review after you read the story. Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**ENJOYY.**

**Chapter 1:**

It's been exactly 2 months ever since the well-known gang at East High came back to Albuquerque, New Mexico from Vegas. Troy and Gabriella were still going strong, if not stronger than they ever were, with their promise rings still attached to their ring finger. Sharpay and Zeke had unfortunately broken up. Good news is that they're still the best of friends. Sharpay has been a little less like her and a lot more of a nicer and humble girl. Ryan had been trying to look for someone to love, but is yet still to be lonely. Taylor and Chad are still going out, but they're going through some rocky roads in their relationship. Somehow their caring friends are there to help them realize that they still love each other.

"Troy, so um, my parents are out for the weekend. You should come over," Gabriella whispered in their homeroom class. It was the last week of school before they were officially seniors of East High.

"Party?!" he whispered excitedly.

"Bolton, hush!" Ms. Darbus said before going back to how the last 4 days were going to be really easy.

"No no no, here let me write you a note," Gabriella said getting her pen and a piece of paper out.

_Gabriella_/**Troy**

_You should just come over. We'll have fun…if you know what I mean._

**Oh****OH!! ****Gotcha.**** Okay, yeah. It'll definitely be a blast.**

_Coolness.__ So come over Friday and you can spend the night until Saturday or Sunday. And maybe-_

"Gabriella, taking notes?" Ms. Darbus said coming to her desk. She quickly tried to crumple it into a ball.

"Uh, yes. Yeah, I think that I should totally listen to still paying attention in classes even though we're basically just signing yearbooks."

"Montez," she said taking the paper away from her. "I was done with that speech 3 minutes ago. Now you know what I do when see notes…" she said about to open up the note. Troy had the most frightened look on his face, as did Gabriella. But he quickly grabbed the note, crumpled it up again, and stuffed it into his mouth as he gagged. He started chewing on it and took the soggy paper out of his mouth, meekly smiling.

"Troy, Gabriella. Stay in after class, please."

"Oh of course," Gabriella said surely, very relieved Troy saved them from endless humiliation. "Thanks," She whispered.

"Hey, I got a reputation here. I do not need to have embarrassment ruin it for me," he whispered back as Ms. Darbus glared at them once more.

During lunch, Gabriella and Troy were eating as Sharpay and Taylor came up to them.

"So what was the note about that Troy had to hungrily eat away?" Taylor asked.

"None of your business, McKessie," Troy said.

"Gabriella will tell us then, right?" Sharpay asked filing her nails.

"Uh, actually no, not this time, guys," Gabi replied.

"What? Why?" They both asked as Chad came up.

"What's up ladies?" He asked as Troy glared. "- and Troy, of course," he cleared his throat.

"Nothing. I was just about to get some lunch. Wanna come?" Taylor asked. They left as Sharpay sat there staring at the table.

"What's wrong this time, Shar?"

"Huh? Nothing. Nothing at all. Why, something looks wrong? Really?"

"Uh, well, kind of. Look at you. Call me tonight and we'll talk," Gabriella said.

"Yeah and I'm here for you too, you know." Troy said. Sharpay and Gabriella looked at him questioningly. "Oh yeah. You know, I'm totally up to the late night phone calls and doing each others nails and hair. Definitely," he nodded. It was silent for about 5 seconds but they started laughing.

"Thanks Troy. See you guys later," Sharpay laughed and walked away to another table.

"So excited?" Gabriella asked.

"…For?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, um right. Haha. Yeah I guess. Have you done it before?"

"Honestly?"

"Completely. I won't think bad of you, or I won't be mad at you, or whatever else I may be,"

"Truthfully…"

**Sorry, I know it's a really random place to end it, and even it being the first chapter and all. But thanks for reading. Please review and hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Maybe I Do

**A/N: **** Guess what? The drama is introduced here and will begin next chapter. Next chapter I'm going to skip the whole week and get to the weekend. I think it'd be boring saying what they did in school for the last few days. And also, if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW. I need to have an approximate number of how many people read this and actually enjoy it. It takes 5 seconds out of your life. Please and thank you (:**** Oh and hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 2**

_"Completely. I won't think bad of you, or I won't be mad at you, or whatever else I may be,"_

_"Truthfully…"_

"Truthfully..yeah, I have," Gabriella slowly said. "Why, have you?"

"Honestly, yeah,"

"Well I'm glad to hear it,"

"What?"

"Troy, oh gosh. We've done it before if you don't remember."

"Oh my goodness! You're so right! At Vegas..and— " Gabriella was nodding. "I'm so sorry. I'm not saying it wasn't important."

"I know, you just forgot. It's totally okay," She laughed as the bell rang.

"Bye Gabs. I'll see you free period," They kissed and left for their 4th period classes.

"So Gabriella…" Sharpay said sitting on top of her desk.

"What do you want?" She asked playfully.

"Oh nothing, just that there's a hot new guy in school,"

"First off, why would he come this late in the year, I mean, it's over. And second off, why would I care?"

"Number one, he came late because he needed credits and attendance to go to be a senior and he didn't want to miss the last week of school. He was absent so many times at his last school that he has to be present for the next 4 days. Weird, huh. And you should be interested because maybe your best friend is interested in him but likes her best friend instead?"

"Taylor likes him but he likes you instead?!" Gabi said with a hint of sarcasm. Sharpay slapped her arm playfully.

"No silly. I like him but he likes you. This sucks,"

"Tell him I'm taken but you're not,"

"Already tried. He said that I should have a more subtle way of hitting on guys and that he could do a lot of things to break you and Troy up over the summer,"

"What?!"

"I know. What do I do?"

"No no no, what do _I_ do? Troy and I are in a very healthy relationship and-"

"That's why you don't need to worry. Because you and Troy love each other a lot. I mean, A LOT. It's a surprise you guys haven't have sex yet,"

"Shar! Not so loud! But who knows- maybe this weekend when my parents are gone something might happen," Gabi winked and went up to her math teacher with last night's homework assignment to ask her something.

After school, word got out about the new kid crushing on Troy's Gabriella. Gabriella was walking out after talking to her science teacher about an extra credit assignment. The campus was almost empty. It was only the cheerleaders and basketball players and their coaches. Oh and the teachers, of course.

"Hey you," an unfamiliar voice spoke. Gabi turned around to see a tall, blonde guy who pulled off the surfer's look.

"Um, hi? I'm sorry but I'm late. My mom and I have plans tonight and-"

"No worries. I'm Brandon." He said sticking his hand out. "I'm new here,"

It was quiet for about 2 seconds when Gabriella finally realized he was the new kid that liked her. "OH! Oh, hey. I've heard about you,"

"And I've heard about _you_"

"Oh..you have?" Now, she was creeped out.

"Well, Gabriella Montez. THE Troy Bolton's girlfriend. Part of the extremely well-known gang. New last year. Minnie in Twinkle Towne. Am I right?"

"Maybe…" she said unsurely. "Look, I'm sorry but I gotta go. It's late and-"

"HEY! I'm not done!"

"Uh, yes, I think you are," Troy said walking down the hallway with his gym bag.

"Oh, uh, Troy, right?" Brandon said nervously.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Now leave my girlfriend alone and go find some other girl who's interested. Gabi I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks" she mouthed. She was too scared to say anything. Troy walked out with his arm around Gabi's waist. She had her arms crossed and she cringed imaging what would've happened if Troy didn't come at that exact moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Maybe I Do

**A/N: ****Okay. I figured out my summer schedule. Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays, I'm really busy. But I can post on Tuesday or Thursday mornings… and possibly Monday mornings, too. I'll try to write as often as possible, but it's going to be really hard. But here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day was the second to last day of school, thank goodness. Troy drove over to Gabriella's house to pick her up so she didn't arrive to school early. As they arrived to the campus of East High, Troy made sure that Gabi was near him at all times.

"So how many classes do you have with him?"

"Just two," she said plainly.

"Which ones?" he asked hoping he was in the classes with her.

"None you're in,"

"Math and Chemistry?" Gabi nodded.

"Okay well I'll make sure Taylor watches over you. And don't worry- Chad and Zeke are in your Chem class. They'll watch over you," Gabriella just nodded. "Ella, say something. You've spoken barely a sentence." Gabi just shook her head. "Okay then. I understand. Let's go to homeroom. At least I'll be there with you." Just then Brandon came and passed by. He raised his eyebrows and nodded at Gabriella, ignoring the fact that her boyfriend was there. Troy wanted to pummel him right then and there but he had _some_ self-control. Taylor and Chad were walking hand in hand down to homeroom. "Hey! Wait up!"

"Whats up Troy?" Chad asked doing their handshake routine. Gabriella was in Ms. Darbus' class sitting with her arms crossed, slouching down in her chair.

"Look, the new kid is up to no good,"

"You mean Brandon?" Taylor asked and Troy nodded. "Oh, he's so sweet!"

"No not really. Something happened yesterday afterschool and who knows what could've happened to Gabriella. Could you guys watch over her in the classes I don't have with her? Like, math and chemistry? He's in her 2 classes and I can't be there for her."

"Of course, Troy. Dude, we got her back and yours. I'll make sure that Brandon kid doesn't even breathe Gabi's air," Chad said patting Troy on the back. After Chad walked into the class, Taylor got a chance to ask him a question she's been wanting to ask during the whole conversation.

"So, what exactly _did_ happen yesterday?"

"Well Gabi was walking out and then he started to make small-talk with her. But she made up an excuse to leave but he didn't let her. Coach let us out early so I got to stop him before he hurt her."

"Oh gosh. Okay, I'll make sure that Brandon stays away. But-"

"But what?"

Taylor looked around before looking Troy in the eye and whispering, "Sharpay likes him!"

The tardy bell rang as Taylor and Troy rushed into the class and sprinting to their seats.

"Bolton, McKessie. Warning." Darbus warned them. They nodded. The whole class time, Troy looked over at Gabriella making sure she was okay. Everyone was up signing yearbooks and taking pictures but Gabriella was just sitting in her seat hanging on to her purse.

"Gabs!" Sharpay said.

"Oh, uh, hey."

"You'll never believe what just happened?"

"Darbus already assigned you to the lead role for next year's Fall Play?"

"Ha-ha no. Brandon said that he wants to double-date. Me and him with you and Troy-"

"NO."

"What?"

"Look Sharpay. I don't think Brandon's the right guy for you…"

"Why?" Sharpay got moody. "Why, because now that I finally have a chance to date someone I can't? All-All because you say so?"

"Shar-"

"Stop. You know? You were the first person I told that I liked him. And now you'll be the last to know that I'll be going out with him," She left as Gabi thought to herself, _And__ I'll be the first to know that he might rape you._

The second period bell rang and it was time for Gabriella's free period. Troy caught up to Gabi.

"Hey there," Troy said kissing her forehead. "What's wrong?"

"Shar-Sharpay's mad at me!" Gabi started crying. "I told her I don't think she should go out with Brandon because you see, she likes him. But she got mad and took it the wrong way. Troy, I just want to protect her!" Troy brought her in into a big hug.

"Hey, it's alright."

"No, and she wouldn't even let me explain!"

"I'll talk to her. Taylor will talk to her, too. I told her what happened because I thought you'd okay with it," Gabi nodded. "Ella, don't worry. Mkay? Sharpay will understand when she gets hurt by him,"

"But I don't WANT her to get hurt, doesn't she understand? She's my best friend and she can't seem to understand that I want her to happy and safe!"

"I'll talk to her. I promise I will. I'll do it even if I need to tie her down to her hair and tape her mouth shut. Don't worry about it." He said wiping her tears away and kissing her. They kissed for a while until Gabi pulled away with a new thought on her mind. "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Good or bad?"

"Bad."

"Do I want to hear this?"

"It's not a big deal. It's just Brandon wanted to double date with Sharpay. He wanted us to go with them. I don't think that sounds so good."

"When and where?"

"I don't know. Sharpay didn't say because I told her I don't think she should."

"Oh okay. Well I don't think we should go. Unless you want to."

"Maybe we should. I don't want to either but I know that you'll be there with me, right? Maybe we can show him that we really love each other and that he should back off."

"You're right. Okay. We'll do just that. I'll be there by your side the whole time. And we'll be there for Sharpay, too."

"Okay. I'll just go apologize to Sharpay and tell her straight out. Maybe she'll want to see for herself or something."

"Good idea. Just make sure the date isn't on the weekend. We have better plans," he winked and walked the other direction to his basketball practice.

Gabriella giggled as she looked for Sharpay. She was at a vending machine, like always, debating on whether to buy zero calorie Coke or No caffeine Coke.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. She turned around with a disgusted look on her face. "Look, don't talk. I'm really sorry. I just wanted to protect you. Brandon almost hurt me yesterday, really he did. But I was lucky enough to have Troy find me. I never ever want you to get hurt. But if you think he'll treat you right, then I want you to go on that date. And Troy and I have agreed to go with you, incase he hurts you." Sharpay's frown turned into a smile as she ran to Gabi to hug her.

"Thanks for understanding. It's tomorrow. 7:00 p.m. We're watching a late movie."

"Okay. Just, be careful around him. We'll meet you at the promenade tomorrow, but don't show up earlier."

"I won't. Thanks." She said as they hugged again.

"Love you, Shar,"

"Love you, Gabs,"

"Oh and by the way- go with the zero calorie soda. Better choice," Gabriella smiled as she walked towards the library.

"HEY THERE!" Brandon said.

"Stop. I have a boyfriend."

"Oh I understand that."

"Really? It doesn't really seem like it to me,"

"No way. Plus, I already got Sharpay."

"Oh right. And are you going to yell at her, too if she wants to leave your date?"

"Shut it." He said pushing her against the wall with half a centimeter apart from their lips. Gabriella was shaking.

"Hey! Get the fuck off of her!" Chad said walking up.

"Oh and what are you going to do? Bring up your little basketball posse?"

"No, but I'll bring my fist up your-"

"Chad, let's just go,"

"Hold it! I'm not done with you!" Brandon yelled.

"Yes you are. I'll see you at 7 tomorrow. And don't think about doing ANYTHING to Sharpay." And with that, Chad held Gabriella's hand and they ran away to the basketball court to find Troy.


	4. Chapter 4

Maybe I Do

**A/N: Sorry it's a late update. There's another AN at the bottom.**

**Chapter ****4:**

THE DATE

Troy and Gabriella were at the Promenade half an hour earlier incase Sharpay and Brandon were there early and he did something to her. Meanwhile, since they didn't think they'd show up anytime soon, Troy and Gabi had a mini- make out session on a bench. His hands were going to where they shouldn't be going in public until Gabi got her hands and pulled his hands away. They linked fingers and held hands for the rest of the time until Brandon cleared his throat.

"Oh hey," Gabriella said with red lips.

"You have a little-" Sharpay said pointing to the left side of her neck.

Gabi blushed and put her hands on that side of her neck.

"So let's watch a movie, shall we?" Brandon asked.

"Mhm. Which one?" Gabriella asked. I know, it seemed weird. But Gabi and Troy agreed to play nice to see what Brandon would do.

"Whichever one Sharpay wants to watch."

"Okay, how about Knocked Up?"

"Alright. Knocked up it is. 4 for Knocked Up,"

"May I see some I.D. please?" the movie attendant asked. Brandon showed his drivers license.

"Brandon you're paying for us?"

"Just the tickcets," he smiled.

"Aw. Thanks," Gabriella said sweetly. He smiled as he and Sharpay held hands and walked into the movies.

"Now this is way freaky," Troy whispered as they held hands and walked in.

During the previews, Sharpay was making out with Brandon as Gabi and Troy were examining them, making sure his hands weren't somewhere else. They were sitting in the back row passing around a big bucket of popcorn between the four of them. Gabriella and Troy were sharing a drink and Brandon and Sharpay were sharing another.

In the middle of the movie, Gabriella excused herself to go to the bathroom. Her and Troy argued if he should go with her, but she insisted not. A few minutes after, Brandon excused himself to get a refill for his drink.

Gabriella was washing her hands about to come out when she saw familiar shoes- Brandon's shoes. She rushed back in and called Troy. He didn't pick up. She called Sharpay. "Hello?"

"Sharpay. You and Troy, come to the bathroom immediately."

"Why-"

"Just do it!" she whispered loudly. They hung up and in a moment's notice, she heard Sharpay asking Brandon "What are you doing?"

"I, uh I was waiting-"

"Waiting for me?" Gabriella asked coming out.

"Yeah, uh, no. I was waiting for someone else. I thought I saw my old friend go in there," 3 teenage girls walked out.

"No one else is in there. The bathroom's empty."

"You were waiting for my girlfriend, weren't you?" Troy asked making his hands into fists.

"Troy, no" Gabriella calmly answered gently holding his hands.

"No I wasn't, bitch."

"Roller, do you want to take this outside?" Troy asked pushing him.

"Maybe we should, Bolton" he said pushing back.

"Guys! No!" Sharpay asked but it was too late, Brandon threw his fist, but missed and hit Sharpay. She screamed as blood fell from her bruised nose.

"What the fu-"

"Get out of the freaking way, Evans!" Brandon said shoving her to the side, throwing her against the wall as she screamed. Then he threw his hands at Troy, but missed, hitting the wall.

"Brandon! You bastard, go away. Troy, be mature. Do this for me and DON'T hit him. Don't get into a fight. Please," Gabriella said with tears almost falling. "Sharpay, let's go to my house. Troy take us home,"

"But-"

"NOW" Gabriella said clenching her teeth. The three walked off as Brandon stood there, his fist against the wall holding him up.

**A/N: Okay, this is NOT as good as I hoped it to be. I had a whole chapter typed up and I was going to make adjustments but I accidently didn't save the file like I thought I did. So I had to type a whole another one, but it wasn't as good. I have no idea how to fix it, but yeah. Look out for a new story coming out soon! (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Maybe I Do

**A/N: Hey, just wondering, do you think I should continue? Well, honestly. Because there aren't that many people reading this fanfic, so I think there's no point to spend an hour per chapter for not even 10 people. I'm looking at my stats right now and they don't look too good. I'll think about it. But please, review because I'm really starting to think that nobody's reading this. Here's the next, if not last (before I end it), chapter. Oh and by the way, I won't be updating my stories until like, Monday or Tuesday. Family vacation:)**** Oh, and this chapter is SUPER short.**

Sharpay, Troy, and Gabriella were in Gabriella's room. Luckily Troy didn't get hurt, but Sharpay had a bruised shoulder.

"Gabriella, could you go get more ice?"

"Sure,"

Gabriella went downstairs to the kitchen to get more ice.

"Hey hon. How's Sharpay doing?"

"She's okay. Not that injured though,"

"That's a relief. I'll talk to Jack about this and we'll see what we can do,"

"Mom, you can't. It was outside of school. They can't care, they won't care if it's not on school campus."

"But still-"

"No. Don't try to butt in." Gabriella quickly got ice in a zip-lock bag and left. "Is it getting any better?"

"Kind of. Do you have anything with menthol?" Troy asked.

"Well, I guess. I have this Tiger balm thing but it's for sore muscles."

"That's fine. Could you get that?" Gabriella gladly went to her bathroom and came out.

"Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah?" He asked opening the Tiger Balm.

"How'd you learn to be such a great doctor?"

"Well, my grandfather was a doctor. He passed away and I want to be a doctor if basketball doesn't come all the way through," Troy told her rubbing it on her bruise.

"Ow," she whispered.

"Yeah, but, basketball's your life," Gabriella mentioned.

"Well, so is helping other people." Gabi smiled ear to ear, so glad to know that there's a sensitive side to Troy, not just a lunk-head basketball boy.

"Is there a reason for that ginormous smile on your face, Miss Montez?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking,"

"I'll bet she's thinking about me," Troy said making Gabi blush.

"And I bet you're right." Sharpay added. Gabriella giggled.

A few minutes later, Sharpay borrowed some of Gabriella's sweats and went to sleep on her love sofa in her room. Troy got 2 blankets and a pillow and slept on the floor as Gabriella was laid on her comfy bed, thinking about how wonderful Troy is.


	6. Hiatus and a Preview

Maybe I Do

**Authors note: Yeah, I know I haven't updated for about 10 days or so, but I'm super sorry! Ah. Okay, well I'm starting a new ****fanfic****today,**** actually, it's already posted. And I just got the summary down for another one. I'm done with Detention and New Neighbor is still going. This story I'm just going to cut off. I don't think a sequel was such a good idea. So this is sort of on a hiatus. Read all of my other stories, though. And spread the word! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for this story. But before I say goodbye, here's the summary for my upcoming story, ****Can't Help Falling in Love****. You know me- all my stories are ****Troyella's****! And there's a little preview at the end. :)**

**Summary: **TROYELLA. Ashley has a little, okay, HUGE crush on Zac. So she ends up going to Vanessa asking her to hook them up. Gladly, she gets things set up. But meanwhile, what happens when Vanessa falls for him too, right when she convinced him to like Ashley…

**Preview: **

"Oh okay, um, I just have a tiny favor to ask you. And a tiny secret to tell you."

"Ooh! Secret? Spill!"

"Well, I kinda like Zac."

Vanessa spit out the tea she was drinking.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Dude! Zac? He's like the most cockiest, grossest man alive. He's like any other guy, except yuckier."

"Well he's cute. And sweet. And sensitive-"


End file.
